starwanddragonballzfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars And Dragon Ball Z Episode IV:Zack xVidel
Star Wars and Dragon Ball Z Episode IV:ZackxVidel, is a fan story that takes during the Clone Wars/Mujin Buu saga. The story starts about two Protagonists, which appears To be a secret newborn and interracial couple seen though out the film the first was a girl, and the second was a boy.the two had a strong relationship, resulting their first make out in in a secret terrian involving romance that have continuously mades them more feelable in love.the sequel was Star Wars & Dragon Ball Z Episode V:Attack Of The Clones . Story After at Least 12 years later prior after the events of A New Adventure and until the events of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Manace and Dragon Ball Z's early timeline depicted in the series, However in the year of 2600 on earth where two heros Mr. Satan and Danny Scott are ready to give birth to a son and daughter, The first was a girl named Videl Satan who was seen in a small blue towel 4 hours later since birth As her eye had finally opened as the blue light had appeared onto her mother,s eyes. two years later, the little girl grows smarter to become a normal baby girl. Two years later Danny,s wife is ready to give birth to a newborn male named Zack Scott. A minute until Danny visits Hercule "Mark" Satan's mansion to reveal his newborn son until he lands into Videl's baby crib as she is asleep when Zack fell asleep as well but videl herself pretends to do so as she discovers Zack. Then as two starts dinner with their parents one hour later at night until Zack finishes his dinner until he sees Videl ready to use a bottle of blue juice until the grabs it, Revealing videl using the juice bottle. Later at midnight The two youngsters fight over a pillow when Zack finally grabs and throws it hard onto the 3 year old Videl,s face causing her to cry as Zack tries to calm her revealing that she was pretending ,which also causes Zack to cry until Videl hugs him in calm. 4 years Later and first relationship Four years have passed when Videl is 6 years old and Zack is 4 old years old in their early relationship is getting mediem When the two Are seen Watching TV show 'Galactic Super Heros' When zack has earned his nicknamed "Teddybear" due to the character by his name by Videl then angers Zack. The next morning the two discovers a large forest o their radar at home as Danny And Mark are telling them they Are ready to go camping Wee they Meet their mothers revealing a public wilderness terrain called the Love forest, one of earth's largest landscape in the galaxy. The landscape was made by many angels and workers revealing the Grass and moss is made of cotton candy and large waterfalls and large fountains are made of Fruitwater and prehistoic Dinosaurs and modern day beast such as giraffes and brontosaurus's. 5 years later and Fight Break up Wow,zack,your such a brat. No i'm Not, you Doll Stank! -the two fighting later on 6 year old Zack and 12 year old Videl are ready to finish elementry school were they reunite gohan and trunks. however in later processes, Zack begin mental motavation and aggression that videl harassed him both in sexuality and verbal bullying because of her identity and behavior otherwise and regardless, zack begins conflict against her. unlikely, within at last three days of fighting, Zack finally begins his rage for the first time. while videl pretends to be brave and so called "divish" because of her motavation by and from her father. during lunch time at the cafeteria, videl has once again bullies and hits Zack in the leg and pretends his actually hurt.he then smacks her in the bottom causing her to beleave Zack might sexually be aggressive at her. Meanwhile Gohan and Trunks are at the gym to do what for trunks wanting to be a athletic football player but unfortunately for gohan he want to be a scholar and scientist because of his mom. Back in homeroom trunks sees Zack writing a hate note to Videl as Gohan watches unreasonable.then videl knows that Zack want to fight her, but regardless by their Teacher, the two quit but then zack punches videl as she cries in pain and Zack was in trouble. Zack,s Broken Heart and Videl,s Love Leagcy (on the Phone) zack...i'm Sorry '' ''Videl...I Loved You... What? -The younglings during their sad goodbyes. After many argues when Zack gives his emotions that turned him a mistake and due to Videl,s disregarded argee, the two were forced to begin separation. Which causes Zack to break his heart as Trunks gets him to clam down as Zack crys in sadness. Meanwhile, a week later, a phone call to Zack,s father informs that Videl wanted to say something to her former love interest, as Zack speaks to her as Videl says she loves him. However Zack lies in bed resulting his long separation and willing to hope he will still see her again. Later Years and Republic visit to Earth this looks Like it's Your Home. -Rys on Earth. Many years have passed until a war across the galaxy has been unleashed (the Clone Wars ) and Zack (now aged 14) was trained into the jedi temple to become a well intelligent and acknowledged Jedi peacekeeper and Future master. As his father fight along his masters and battle hardened clone soldiers of the Grand Army of the Republic in massive battles. Zack is given that his upcoming return to his homeworld he has left when he was a child. The escort was made by clone commander Thire and his troops in a pelta-class frigate where the hyperspace to earth is set. However zack,s delta-7B aethersprite-class light interceptor was above the starship along with his Astromech droid named Ratchet zack until flees to earth,s orbit.a long happy return was turning into a long day adventure once on planet.also, zack makes it to home and discovers that his moms house is finished being rebulid into a larger mansion, she also informs about his on duty service within the grand army as zack reveals he does not but sometimes gets involved in battles.however when wants to if videl is still on earth, a Radio boardcast informs a reported robbery is depicted and zack rushes to chase down the robbers and is confused when two unknown "super heros of justice and peace" which of one reveals himself so called "Great Saiyanman" and the other which shockly reveal to be the older love interest of zack scott (which causes Zack to believe it,s really her) and later the two begin their story of what happened after they sadly depart their early relationship and videl revealed a disaster had unleashed a monster named Mujin buu and Zack tells her a war in the galaxy has emerged. Meanwhile a personal hologram call was made by CC-7567 and CC-2224 and Videl was introducted towards the loyal republic clones. Meanwhile Zack discovers a hidden relationship between videl and a "saiyan" (said by trunks early on), and the saiyan he introducted himself by the name of "Gohan" and zacks aggression against Videl was a foolish mistake but unable to reveal it until he later experience it when it comes to "Love and Hate". The next day the goverment of earth and the jedi council agree and address the jedi order and Grand Army of the Republic make their trip to Earth. As the people of satan city watch the march of the Grand Army and as Videl herself begin her likes of the clones. Daniel Scott and Son Goku reunited Sometime after Daniel's son returned to earth, he find his old friend Goku still present on the planet so called "The Other World", he arrived and as the two friend reunited and informs that the Galactic Republic is going to visit Earth and as Aoku get very hyper and happy to see that. More reunite friends,Later days and Upcoming face off about two weeks of the public relations of the heroic galactic, zack unseen girlfriend he meets as a child Named angel. the two begin their talk,she informs that she has also meet and remembered videl as so as her other girlfriends jessica, mikaela , annie ,and megan.zack also reunits with his old friends darren , jack, adam, rico, and eddie. your always that stupid to fight me over your dumb relationship. "oh and what do you know?" zack against videl for dating gohan. however later on when zack and videl begin their rival during a school time lunch period,his other hidden friend (a clone trooper cadet) named dave as the three begin their fight but shortly stopped.the next day,zack once again starts his conformation against his own love interest (but was instanly knocked out by gohan by purpose of defending his human girlfriend).later he was thown away into Kami's lookout until he receives a phone call from videl and tell him to clam down and then foolishly threatens him for gohan to "kill you off"as a result, zack later takes it on into a new level within the force. unfortunately he left his lightsaber at this rate he then discovers a "hidden room of total emptyness and unseen battle simulation" (told by gohan's younger brother). you dumb girl,where is he? He's in a personal timeout. Your gonna regret this... -the Clones and videl. A Terror against an Angle Revealed Meanwhile dave and the other cadets including hotshot and whiplash get involved lately until the young couple when videl suddenly slaps him and angering dave and the others. he then threatend her and gohan that the will regret it for betraying Zack in violent defense. your gonna get Super Dead. sorry dude...not while i,m still breathing and Standing i,m going to KILL you. -Zack against Gohan's younger counterpart. After Zack discovers that a hidden ghost (which appers to be gohan's counterpart after his victory of killing cell) reveals that videl will never date him (taunting Zack fakely) and tells him he will die for being a "low life loser" And zack Take him on within his well fate into killing Gohan, but unfortunately he gets pummeled many until he gets taunted once more and gives force and grows stronger by turning into a great forceful warrior unstoppable weakness (simliar to a super saiyan many years ago) as zack finally finishes him off with force lighting from the air/force push hybird,finally killing him to start his small war. The Battle/Zack's Violent Rage See Also:Incident On Satan City ''It Appears to be a massive brawl out there ladies and gent.... -News Reporter until his death Just After zack Flees away the Hyperbolic time Chamber, He flys For miles. however the young clones inform their report about their Mission to the older clone troopers,although their own rebellion against the young lady.during that time they steel the republic's own ground and air armor (LAATs and AT-TEs) along with many droids. they also use Clone cadet training armor, Desert Camo ARF Trooper Armor,including DC-15S Rifles,DC-15A Rifle Combines and many Heavy Weapons (Z-6 Heavy Blasters and Rocket Launchers),As well as a large pack of Utahraptors. Sound like you guys have one hell of a sorry fate that you can't resist.. '''even if i can just kill you both if you wanted like it...but you can't beat me..I'm a light super saiyan.' -Zack before he engages the saiyamen. they the found their target and shortly engaged their friends and then found the greatsaiyan heros.Another time Videl and gohan had finsihed their Mission on capturing the Robbers and just then Gohan Once again proforms his greatsaiyan man theme,he gets pummeled by a single kick by zack (in a very angey Look) and forces the two to fight them.in just one simple fight zack fails due to gohan's powerful dodges and multiple punches.he is then threated by videl once again and zack ragely Pummels/Force Push her away.and he then finishes his own mission on finishing gohan (Enraged),just as the clones also continue their Frontline on the other young adults. Meanwhile News Reports are giving the Republic and military armed forces of earth about the "brawl/shootout" until a crash occured.Gohan and zack gained weakness and strong Attacks and zack gets pummeled by gohan into a Theme Park,until he gains consciousness and plans his attack just gohan enter the resort and as zack ambushes him,he attack gohan with deadly and much more powerful punches and kicks him against a building just as uses instant transmission and knocked zack away onto the building and gohan taunts on him and wins. later in the city floor, videl (greatly damaged and very Injured) wakes up and feels zack's human-like rage just then zack gets in and violently pummels gohan (a hole through his Stomach).everyone sees the Devilish Warrior and throws his corpse and to videl (He's still breathing) Clone Trooper Droidbait and Edge with the knocked out Megan,sees Clone Cedet Hotshot throwing zack's Lightsaber onto his hands and Adresses Videl and as she once again regardless about her relationship with an extraterrestrial human, Zack gives his last warning and Launches with his lightsaber at her and almost Beheaded her. a Split second later he gets knocked out by Videl's exotic feelings (Connected to an Forest [other then lovesickness]) as Zack and the Three young Clones Get infected against anger,hatred and Violence by turning their eye iris Discolored into Light-Pink. Videl gets her heart broken until the Clone Troopers of the 501st and Earth's Military National Space Armed Forces and Satan City's Police Department and Satan City Firefighters and Satan City Paramedics arrived. The Broken Heart/Zack's Refusement "I can't believe it.I'm such a stuipd girl! He nealy tired to kill me!" "I understand mistress.But it's not about what you done.It's just that it happens every now and then but not anymore." -Videl and Michael Sanderson. The Arrest and the clone escape ''Rex: There's no way my men that young will fight you again.'not even by a soldier.'' ''Videl': Then why do you want violence against me?! i'm just a girl ''Rex: I'm Sorry Ma'em but this will stop you and us: Your under arrest.'' ''Videl: But....Why?...'' ''Rex: Clone Intelligence wants to inform your actions and abuse of military personal.'' ''Gohan: If only.... zack has mental Coughs...... rage has stoped me from.... being too close to her.'' ''Future Trunks: Zack has become a nightmare...and whatever that means...He's getting powerful.'' ''Obi Wan Kenobi: Indeed.'' ''Mikaela: We are so sorry.But then again i saw the entire thing.'' ''Anakin: Prepare the arrest.'' ''Cody: Sir yes sir.'' -Rex,Videl,Obi Wan and others discovering the darkness and heritage of zack scott. Just after the fight videl runs in tears just before the troopers of the Earth Army and some of the 501st calm her down. As Anakin,Obi-Wan, Trunks, (with Mikaela,Cody and Rex) make a deal to the arrest until Videl's father Hercule to arrive and talk about the happenings as she (Videl) goes to jail for two/three days on Coruscant. But then refuses and runs to the hospital and weeps and crys to Zack while Rex sents some of his troops to chase her down and reason her said by Anakin. She then meets a republic commando named Scorch who then talks to her in his camping tent drinking some tea. Meanwhile the young clones runs a few miles into the forest floor were they shortly argue about the cause and that jax will not tolerate. With Dave and Hotshot infected with Whiplash, Cutup, Snapper, and Cutter gets found and spotted by Megan Denise along with Goten,Trunks and the three Utahraptors, Chopper, Jinx and Saber reasons the youngsters for their act in trying to harm her friends. The clones aim their weapons at them not wanting to start another fight but Megan uses her exotic force to calm them all down. Regardless the fact that rumored dave will be Court-martial and that he might be banned from the GAR for good but unfortunately due to his age as a youth he might would've told the story. Back in Satan city the Military, Police and Ambulance continue their discovery and two agents Manny Jacobs and Tan Divo invastigate the last part were Tan finds a sprinkle from Videl's fear of unleashed her emotions in order to reveal herself a Angel ''(Something unreasonable to Hercule into wanting her as a ''Like Father, Like Daughter behavior), But Manny denies that problem but was also targeted at Gohan for his involvement befor he was nearly killed by Zack and then Manny tell Tan and Anakin that the two were a Cute Couple and always help the city's crimes but angers Anakin about the matter. As the arrest was ordered by Anakin, Rex puts handcuffs on her and threatens to shoot her but is unable too and says that she does not deserve to die and was instead gets two days inside a personal cell in the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center which greatly shocks her fans for abusing a young military personnal member. later in just one day she was already freed by Clone Commanders Thire and Stone in response from Palpatine and Earth President Aaron Shephard that the bill of funding the damage and all other crimes were undercovered just she goes back to Earth. Zack's Dream and Awake inside Zack....it's just a dream... '' ''Your nothin' but a monster, like the rest of your whole damn heritage! '' -Angle Videl and Zack Scott. Later on Earth, Videl rushes to the hospital and sense her counterpart trying to calm Zack with a great sense of power that has also gone true and which causes her to admit she may be still in love with Zack. Meanwhile, Zack wakes up in a dark heaven-like opening area appearing to be the forest he sees long ago as he then he found a angle counterpart of his widow saying that ruining relationships will always damage more the life will not deal with. Although, Zack pulls out his lightsaber and warning her even more.But realizes his saber went out because of the force in the landscape. He also sees dave in the same event which had them teleported back inside (were it appears to be a mind massage depicted in the actual location.) Then zack wakes up in a bacta tank, Were the echoing words from the real world widow herslf in tears saying she's sorry. The Sorry and Dance Off "''Brunettes? I tell you what. you may not be the hottest girls in the galaxy! none of you are!" ''-Z''ack addresses the Angles about their role. Just as Videl leave the hospital she was asks by her mother is there's anything that will make her happy. As Gwen and Videl are becoming future members of the Angles they first started as models until they (with the former member being Trina) won the Galactic Awards of 2621. They then start off with a idea by making a hit single to fit their theme as they start their training as "hot brunettes the galaxy can offer" ''as said my Megan Foxy but with a series of introducted clothing including the infamous ghost robe and darkish bras, corsets, panties, and shockings and just until the dance off, Mikaela asks if what if they lost the dance but simply unbeknonest. Later on Hercule makes his visit to the Satan City Reserve Bank to ensue his own funds to support his Daughters and is help by CT-9538 and asks if he's willing to see the upcoming dance off which greatly freaks him out and sees if his daughter joins the dance leaving himself less angry. A few hours later in the night Videl gets a cell phone call from Nikki Tera that she says if they (The Angles) will lose to any of the three teams and that if her boyfriend tells her she will tell all of every member of the school that her (Videl) is nothing but a ''"8-bit Sarrlacc lover" ''and causes Videl to turn less angry and hungs up the phone. Zack's Harassment and Videl's Trust of Love " ''I'll carry one of those for you. Are you okay? Do you have a fever? ''" "''Please don't do such disgusting things! I no already, Didn't i? ''" -Zack Scott Just after they won the show with Zack being unbeknownest is seen returning home as midnight has fallen, He then sees the others partiyng including Videl inside Zack's mansion as she lets him enter and tells that the party is going to be over, then Zack goes to the bathroom as he checks his eyes as they are good to go and just during the time a drunk Videl goes to rest and dreams what she will do to Zack. Just then she is wake up by Zack and asks her did she remember the time she saved Bee from a riverquake and then tells about how he saw her angelself then Videl trys to kiss him into thinking he's been "Dreaming" but refuses and starts to discover into turning in her sleep. As the night is about set before morning, Videl wakes up thinks that she as no choice what to control herself as shes walks to find but sees Zack in his sleep. She then sneaks into his room and feels that his weakness is getting to low from his arrogants.She then starts to take her red robe off and begins to "give it to him" just as she trys to relax and have him quiet as long as she can but before she reacts as the 14-year old ejaculated inside her then Videl leaves him all cleaned up for the morning. The morning rises and the others are going to set home and later as she weaks up in her bedroom and finds out that if Zack does ''hates her. She then looks at her watch 7:00 she then trys to find Zack (all nicely mute and quiet very embarrassed) before he just leaves his parents mansion all alone.She then continues to follow him into a mall called "Parsley's Mall" as she keeps following him into clothing store and as Zack finds and buys some clothing (just during the time as Videl thinks he's okay so far) and asked him if she can help him but Zack continues to pretend (or just simply gotten embarrassed for what she done to him during the night) the reason why he has to avoid her at all times into thinking and adresses her; "Please don't do such disgusting things! I no already, Didn't i ? unbeknownest to her and almost her fans as he then finish his shopping and sets home with Videl. Later in the afternoon with no one in Zack's parents house, Videl once again trys to check on Zack (but discovers he builded a lock into his doorway) as he finally welcomes her inside before he can talk to her about "whatever that was" and says it to her "I'm going to do it to you" as he starts to break out a few sexual acts by proforming oral on her vulva and chest but Videl is able to knock him off of her and leaves naked (with her clothing) then Zack is about go Light super saiyan swiftly insults her and has gone into depession. Later until sun sets Dina Scott finds and asks Zack why he's feeling not right just as he continues to ignore her she goes halfly angered and Zack ragely yells that it's just nothing but to Videl done to him. Dina then talks to Videl for what and why is Zack is all shy and avoided Videl then speaks the truth ever since when she and him (Zack) were younger.Dina then pleases her to find a why to make Zack happy and Videl agrees. The Love Story Revealed What's wrong with your eyes? Huh?...Nothin what's wrong with your chest? -Zack and Videl. Later at night another discovery is how Videl find out Zack's mental sickness is lowing down and sees his genitalia growing (from what she did really made Zack thinks he's in love with her) then she thinks again that if gohan would if known that would be nothing to tell. Later in the morning Zack finds a nude Videl inside her steambath as his Iris turns light pink and Videl asks what's wrong with his eyes and Zack flirts saying what's wrong with her chest ''but she gets twisted and shocked. Later on Videl asks Zack if he feels like he wants to go out, Zack agrees and admits he loves her and runs away but Videl senses that something is about to go much more true and finds a old note (which write when he was young and after she left him) and causes her to agree that she truly loves him too as a best friend and love interest. Later a few hours that same noon Zack runs inside the love forest goes into depassion once again and during the time Anakin and Future Trunks are about to sense something just than as Videl finds Zack in the forest a phone call from Angle states that the Valentines's Day party is about to set and Videl says she understands and resumes locate Scott and find him all broken near a light bluish violet glow in the dark pool and talks to Scott about the letter he said to him just then Zack mentions going back to date Gohan but regardless to Videl she tells him ''it's okay (just like in Zack's dream) and Videl kisses him and the two make out all alone thoughout the night as Zack's iris are turned lighter pink and the view of his inside pupil as the veins turn light purple. Just after Zack ejaculates inside Videl he say his final words "Videl...I...I.." ''as a result she responses ''"I love you too zack..." ''after night has fallen Anakin jokes around and gets jealous about what he feels in the Force and Future Trunks also gets unbeknownest about the same thing as the two youngsters are about to go home Zack sees that his illness has gone away and then just later in zack's house the former couple gets discovered by Christine and Bulma and asks why the two are so looking ''Red as the two turn mute as two older women walk away laughing then Zack and Videl try to go out to eat. ZackXVidel "I know it's been a while to know that i still may be in love with gohan. but i guess i still love you too." "I know" ''-''The couple. Just after their makeout, Videl was asked by Angle if she can go to Las Vargus in two days with her and mikaela. She joins but megan reailzes her car was low on energy however videl sees zack in tears,she walks up to him and hugs him as he crys on her shoulder and she promises him she can spent the night with him. As night falls the many friends come for a party and during that time Zack and Videl were discovered by anakin as the two younglings are sleeping together in their arms. Rex asks Trunks what if anyone had enjoyed their valentine's day Trunks answers that it's just them (Zack and Videl), who were to be the most historical couple in the history of the holiday but to Dave he says "it's just the beginning". The next day starts later as Zack and videl watch the forest turn lighter during the day and then the two once again go out back to the forest for a walk and eat only to know that they make a future couple. Another ending starts in the sith remote planet Korriban were a sith lord, Dooku plans to recreated a carnation and mentions about the Republic clone army as "a new relationship may be the truth of a new republic army." unbeknownst to the fans but until to reveal another clone army will be born after the following story arc. Appearances By Type Characters/Protagonist Creatures Driod models Events Locations Organizations & Titles Sentient Species Vehicles & Vessels Weapons & Technology Miscellanea Soundtrack Part 1 * Time of Dying-Three Days Grace (Commander Cody and 212th Attack Battalion Theme Song) * Rise Today-Alter Bridge (Zack Scott Theme Song) * Last Legal Drug-Korn (Instrumental)Scott vs Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Theme * Tear Away-Drowning Pool * What If-Creed * Mr.Rogers-Korn (Instrumental) * Mute-Drowning Pool Zack VS Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Theme * Elite -Deftones (200% Bass Version) Zack V.S Ultimate Gohan * You Fight Me-Breaking Benjamin * Fireproof-Pillar (Captain Rex and 501st Legion Theme Song) * Boy Hits Car-The Rebirth Part 2 * Promise-Ciara (ZackxVidel Theme) Remastered/Instrumental * Anything For You-Gloria Estefan * Just The Way You Are-Bruno Mars * Beep Me 911-Missy Elliott (Kid Videl Theme) Remastered/Instrumental * Nyan Cat-(Videl's Cell Phone Ringtone) Appearance * Rehab-Rihanna (Instrumental) [Videl's Broken Heart Theme] * Love Stoned-Justin Timberlake (Instrumental) * Weezer-She Says It's Alright * Overprotected-Videl & Rex (In-Universe) * Bounce-Timbaland (200% Bass Booted Remastered) * Iy Iy Iy-Cody Simpson Behind the scenes This story arc is the fourth installment of the Star Wars & Dragon Ball series. The features and references are only to tell the differences as the results are: * The story is based on a hentai comic love story between Future Gohan and Future Trunks entitled "Gohan X Mirai Trunks; you and i" * The population of Gohan and Videl is never rumored by other fans notably that if she (Videl) might see the effect of another character. * Instead of the fact other female characters beside her (Videl) were how they were attractive was their heritage and personality may prove how the story is not about racism but the true popularity of brunettes instead of blonds. * The second part of the flim and the two fight scenes were referenced from Relational Aggression ''into Cheating/Betrayal'' into Revenge/''Terrorism'' into Lovesickness/Struck. * The makeout scene was inspired by the Comic in the part 2 version of Gohan X Mirai Trunks ''mixed with another hentai comic featuring Gohan and Videl entitled ''"DBZ Teen Gohan...Videl. * The way Zack is adressed by Videl's angle is mimic to the religion about love stories. * The hoilday they (Zack and Videl) had said by Trunks was considered "Historical" during the Clone Wars/Mujin Buu arc. * Nothing to also reveal is how Videl were half-sisters of Mikeala and Angle. Triva * The first installment of the second saga in the series. * This the first time if videl is truly able to be dating another character (on screen). * This is also the first fan statement plot/installment involving a love story. * The introduction of Zack Scott and other fan made characters. * Although this may be useful for fans; such as the incarnation of Future Trunks and the mixed era of the Clone Wars/Mujin Buu arc. * The story was prequeled called "Soldiers of the Galaxy" along with it's parallel/midquel "What Becomes a Broken Heart" were a scientest named Adam Mortson, was the rival of the Earth's love forest co-founders and desides as he was tasked to terraform a planet (which was aligned by the CIS) as both the Republic and Earth Department of Defence had the heroic chance to fight the evil genetic humanoids and unrelate the cause. * An in-universe hit single made by Videl and Rex was Overprotected (which bares inspiration to the former 2001 hit single Rock the Boat also a article should NOT be confused with the same name as it will be under Candidates for Deletion.) * This one the only flims in the series to include the three halfly censored sex scenes. Category:fan story Category:Star Wars And Dragon Ball Z Universe Category:Valentine,s day